Twyla
|birthday=October 1st |age=15 |pet=Dustin |bffs=Howleen Wolf and Spectra Vondergeist |log= }} Twyla is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is a freshman student at Monster High and is a shadow creature, daughter of the Boogeyman, who lives in New Salem, in a manor maze, the Boogey Mansion. Portrayers Twyla is voiced in English by Jonquil Goode. In Latin American Spanish, Twyla is voiced by Cynthia Chong. Character Personality If Twyla were reduced to one word, it would be "shy". She appreciates sitting alone in dusty corners or surrounded by shadows and will almost always try to escape any situation she finds intimidating. Reserved and quiet, Twyla really dislikes and avoid being the target of the spotlight. Luckily for her, her powers are an amazing asset for solitude. Twyla's shyness does not, however, mean she is unable to appreciate positive attention or share in a round of rambunctious laughter. It simply means her standards for feeling comfortable are higher than the average person's. Twyla is very comfortable in her own skin and embraces her freaky flaws, as well as everyone else's. At times, this means she's one of the few who can judge a situation level-headedly. At others, this just leaves her feeling estranged from her fellow students. Fair and down-to-earth, Twyla is almost always about serious talking, but is also very sarcastic and is the one in the group to be most likely to drop dry or dark humour, since she too is playfull, in a strange stoic way. However, she is extremely selfless and kind, to the point where one of her regular days involves undoing her father's doings of giving sleeping children nightmares by feeding on the negative energy projected by these, removing the nightmares from their dreams. To top it off, Twyla will do this to children in most need too, such as kids in foster homes. In her 13 Wishes diary, Twyla refers to herself as "bad" and "terrible". It's unclear what brought her to this conclusion, as they don't appear to be solely caused by immediate events. Appearance Twyla has a light purple-blue skin with silver hands and lower arms. Silver-colored patterns, invoking dust, swirl up from her ankles to the middle of her lower legs. Her hair is pastel green with blue and purple stripes which reaches to her hips, and her eyes are purple-pink yet glow green in the dark. Her clothes are picked to show her off as a little lady. Her fashion colors are pastel green, dark blue, and black. The themes incorporated in her killer style are dust, locks and keys, bugs and dreamcatchers. Abilities As a boogeyman, Twyla owns all the abilities of her fellow boogie monsters, mostly related to shadows. * Shadow Blending: Twyla is able to morph within the shadows, invisible to everyone. * Shadow Jumping: She can travel within the shadows, though this requires at least two different shadows, fading on one and reappering through the other ones. * Glowing Eyes: Her eyes glow in the dark, making her able to see within dark places. * Shadow Preception: Though this ability hasn't been perfected, Twyla can feel anomalies in the shadows, such as absance of shadows or intruders. * Dream Catching: Twyla is able to extract the dreams from a sleeping creature. ** Nightmare Eating: Twyla can absorb dreams, and has a preferrence to feed on nightmares. * Interdimensional Access: Like other boogeyman and fellow dream creatures, Twyla has access to a secret dimension, the Dream Pastures, home of the Fright-Mares and realm of dream control. Relationships Family Twyla's father is the Boogey Man. Little is known about their relationship other than its similar to a regular father-daughter relationship, however its implied that she does have a straint relationship with him, as she is very displeased by his nightmare inducing traditions, and therefore settles to undo them. It is unknow how her father feels about it or if he even knows. No mention so far has been made about her mother. Friends Twyla's best friends are Howleen Wolf and Spectra Vondergeist. Howleen was the first student at Monster High who caught her off-guard, because Twyla thought she was invisible in the shadows, but as a werewolf, Howleen could smell her presence. Twyla chose not to flee that time and so befriended Howleen. Since then the two have been the closest of friends, and are almost inseperable. Twyla has also grown closer to the other Wolf children through Howleen, notably Clawdeen, Clawd, and Clawdia. Even though the Wolfs are the complete opposite of Twyla in terms of spotlight needs, Twyla feels welcome among them. She is also quite close to Gigi Grant, the genie, who she helped with her issues regarding her rebellious shadow Djinni Grant, and who has always been there for her. Gigi is a great friend of Howleen, who brought the two together. In fact, Twyla's shyness seems means that most of her relationships are induced by her best friend. However, Twyla has worked hard to make her own friendships and has become quite tight with some of the students at Monster High, like Invisi Billy, who shares her interests and power to turn invisible, being co-founders of the Dissapearing Club, or Catty Noir, who is also part of said club. She also has a sweet friendship with Rochelle Goyle who she really likes. Her friendship with Spectra Vondergeist has so far only been brought up in her profile and is not explained. An estimated basis for their friendship is that since they are both reclusive, if for differing reasons, Twyla finds a kindred spirit in Spectra. Finally, her most recent friendship is handed to Isi Dawndancer, an exchange student from Boo Hexico. The two met in Boo Hexico, when the latter failed a shadow jumping exercise of long distance. The two quickly become friends, as Twyla helps Isi out with her mysterious dreams. The two were drawn back together when Isi travelled to study at New Salem and since then the two have been really close. Though not as close to her as Howleen, Isi is definetly one of Twyla's best friends. The two love each other's company and share deep relationships with the pshyic, with one being a dream collector and the other being a monster with visions and premonitions. Their relationship is explored in "Frankie and the New Ghoul in School". Pet Twyla has a dust bunny named Dustin for a pet. He was blown her way by the wind one day, so she rescued and kept him. Due to his vulnerability to air currents, Dustin doesn't go outside often anymore and always eagerly welcomes Twyla home when she comes back from school. Romance Twyla has the same taste for boys as Howleen, but isn't interested in anyone at the moment. Timeline * January 02, 2013: A Japanese online survey containing a preview photo of Twyla comes to the attention of the fandom. It also reveals that her name is Twyla. * January 03, 2013: The preview photos of one version of the online survey are leaked to the fandom. * February 07, 2013: Twyla is officially announced by Mattel's pre-American International Toy Fair press release. * May 08, 2013: Twyla's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * May 08, 2013: Twyla's profile art is revealed. * Late May, 2013: Twyla's first doll is released as part of the 13 Wishes series. * Late May, 2013: Twyla makes her diary debut in [[Twyla's 13 Wishes diary|her 13 Wishes diary]]. * July 08, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Twyla. * September 26, 2013: Twyla makes her 3D cartoon debut in "13 Wishes". * February 20, 2014: Twyla makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Boogey Mansion". Gallery CGI model - Twyla.png|3D Twyla 230px-Profile_art_-_Twyla.png Twyla.png Twyla - New Scaremester.png Twyla - New Scaremester..png Twyla - Coffin Bean.png Profile art - Haunted 3D Twyla.png Twyla - Haunted.png Twyla - Freak du Chic.png PlfTClO.png|link=Twyla Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fay Category:13 Wishes characters